nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Austicke
Message reminder *Leaving you a message to see if you also get the Persistent Message Reminder. Klingon mage 10:37, 10 December 2005 (PST) *Nope, it went away as soon as I clicked on it. Perhaps a cache problem? -- Alec Usticke 11:10, 10 December 2005 (PST) Placeholder image I was wondering if there was a placeholder image one could use.. also wondering where this question really belongs. MayhemJ 16:23, 31 December 2005 (PST) Well, we could use the temp image BioWare used for NWN. Anything is fine with me though. Talk pages are the right place for questions. User talk pages are for one particular person, and you can use NWN2Wiki talk:Community Portal for questions to everyone. -- Alec Usticke 16:34, 31 December 2005 (PST) Because having to click... ...through four categories to get to the information I needed was redundant. I felt the category change was an improvement. Why are the categories arranged Other Pre-release_information > Confirmed Features > Confirmed Base Classes > Barbarian, which is four tiers, when they could be arranged pre-release_information > Confirmed Base Classes > Barbarian? Because everything that is a confirmed feature can start with "Confirmed" they will all be organized - concatenating the categories seems prudent. BadSam 16:42, 20 January 2006 (PST) :I see. I apologize for reverting your edits. I was just surprised by the change without any discussion or explanation in the edit summary. -- Alec Usticke 17:47, 20 January 2006 (PST) ::Oh, no worries. I should have left something indicating why I thought the change was worthwhile. Should I set it back to the way I had it? BadSam 17:50, 20 January 2006 (PST) :That's fine with me. -- Alec Usticke 07:56, 21 January 2006 (PST) Can we have a "What's New" section? Can we have a What's New section like this: GuildWiki's What's New This discussion over on the forums made me think of it: What's New in NWN2 Discussion It would help the community to have a place to point grumblers as to what is actually the difference between NWN & NWN2. -- MokahTGS Sure, sounds like a great idea! -- Alec Usticke 16:35, 13 March 2006 (PST) Templates What do you think of a Category: Template ? GhostNWN 02:28, 22 June 2006 (PDT) :I'm not sure it's necessary, since they can be viewed here. -- Alec Usticke 17:48, 22 June 2006 (PDT) As long as we're dealing with categories, what is the point of Category:Users? This is automatically provided by . --OneFourTwo 06:03, 22 June 2006 (PDT) :Shrug. Probably unnecessary. -- Alec Usticke 17:48, 22 June 2006 (PDT) :: I didn't realise that those special pages existed at the time, sorry. It could however become useful if we were to decide to categorize the templates even further. I just found it hard to locate the template I wanted, if they were broken down into different sub-categories then people could find them easier.... if not, then let me know and I can whip through and delete it. Enigmatic 04:07, 17 July 2006 (PDT) :::Well, it doesn't hurt to have the category. It's just a little more clutter when editing them. I don't mind keeping the category if people find it useful. -- Alec Usticke 08:14, 17 July 2006 (PDT) Style Addition I've made a remark at MediaWiki talk:Common.css about adding the wikitable class from Wikipedia. It makes for a consistent table appearance and is more readable than just plain tables, and it's very easy to implement. You just use {| class="wikitable" instead of {| when starting a table. --OneFourTwo 19:26, 22 June 2006 (PDT) I'm happy to add it, but I really need to find some time to update the MediaWiki software and work on a couple things first. -- Alec Usticke 07:56, 24 June 2006 (PDT) I edited the file. Please let me know if it works properly. -- Alec Usticke 12:43, 27 June 2006 (PDT) :The file is actually generated from the wiki page, so you have to edit the MediaWiki:Common.css page. I would do it, but the MediaWiki namespace is protected. --OneFourTwo 13:01, 27 June 2006 (PDT) ::Doh, I edited the common.css file in the MediaWiki installation. I'll add it to that page. Let me know if I screw it up. -- Alec Usticke 13:06, 27 June 2006 (PDT) :::That's got it, excellent --OneFourTwo 18:27, 27 June 2006 (PDT) Bad Behavior I had a look at the website. It looks like a interesting tool and could stop unwanted edits/spam. Alec, do you know much about it other then whats on the website? Is it easy to install/use/remove? (from what I read it look easy) The only think that come to my mind is how long are we really going to be safe from spam? 2-3 months before people work out a way around it.... -- Pstarky 05:04, 6 July 2006 (PDT) Plus, will it be another thing you will have to update daily or even weekly? Its that more trouble then what we go thought at the moment with spammers? -- Pstarky 05:07, 6 July 2006 (PDT) My understanding is that it works well to stop spam, but it gets a lot of false positives, i.e., mistakenly thinks legitimate posters are spammers and blocks them. The spam level hasn't been too bad since I got the blacklist working again (knock on wood), so I don't think it's necessary at the moment, but we might try it out if things turn south. -- Alec Usticke 06:03, 6 July 2006 (PDT) Slightly unrelated to the topic at hand, but fits into "bad behavior" nonetheless: Since I'm finally somewhat back in action after a very long break (during which I finished my BSc), I'm wondering whether the recent anonymous edits to the Main page's talk page are permissible or unwanted. One of them seems to just say "my opinion - its nice" which I suppose is OK, the other one seems bordering on spam with "hi all! Bye". Any guideline for the policing? Cheers. GhostNWN 08:32, 5 July 2007 (PDT) :Yeah, those types of edits are probably spam attempts. The spam bots are trying to add a link, but we're blocking 'em, so it just ends up with a screwy edit. (Welcome back and congrats on getting your bachelors.) -- Alec Usticke 14:17, 5 July 2007 (PDT) Under attack from spam I noticed that recently the website seems to be seriously under attack from spammers. If you need a hand in dealing with them I am more than happy to help. I was an admin on the 1st wiki but am not one here so all I can do is blank the pages. Enigmatic 04:04, 17 July 2006 (PDT) Thanks for doing that much Enigmatic, and anyone that is block spammers please dont be easy on them... INFINITE block!!! SCREAM! Please block them on NWNWiki aswell please... visa vera -- Pstarky 08:10, 17 July 2006 (PDT) The reason I'm not perman-blocking them is because they may have a dynamic IP, and as such that may block other legit visitors also with dynamic IPs whilst not actually stopping them anyway. --Defunc7 08:15, 17 July 2006 (PDT) Thanks, Enigmatic. I've made you a sysop here as well. I'll discuss the spam problem on the community portal. -- Alec Usticke 08:18, 17 July 2006 (PDT) The reason I'm not perman-blocking them is because they may have a dynamic IP, and as such that may block other legit visitors also with dynamic IPs whilst not actually stopping them anyway. Oh uh, is this my bad? -- Pstarky 09:55, 17 July 2006 (PDT) :I've been permanently blocking them as well. Defunc7 is correct, however, that it doesn't do a whole lot of good and could negatively affect an innocent bystander. I'm looking at other spam solutions now. -- Alec Usticke 10:13, 17 July 2006 (PDT) :For the meantime it might be worthwhile restricting edits to only be allowed by those who sign up. Would stim the flow alot at least and if it required a valid email address to properly register then again it would slow them down. Enigmatic 03:38, 18 July 2006 (PDT) Thinking about it, not much use blocking the IP address as they are constantly using a different one and rarely use the same one twice. Obviously they are using an IP hider. Enigmatic 03:56, 18 July 2006 (PDT) A good theory would be to block all edits which contain url linking except for signed-in members. Since the larger group of spam consists of links to outside sites as opposed to in-site linking or basic malisicous edits (e.g. deleting stuff, changing the wording). The only page I think this might really affect is the "previews/release date" pages, since it mostly deals with outside sites people bring in from various shop-sites etc. It might be nice to keep a page for anon people suggestng outside links so they can still submit but it's up to the members to finalise. I have no idea how to go about implementing this though. --Defunc7 06:47, 18 July 2006 (PDT) :I implemented a captcha on NWNWiki yesterday; but, unfortunately, my web host had some problems and downtime kept me from finishing it. I wanted to make sure it was working there before moving it here. The captcha is only required when a new URL is added to a page and the user hasn't logged in and confirmed their email address. I think it will be an effective solution against bots, but my web host has bad timing with their (hopefully unrelated) problems. -- Alec Usticke 06:53, 18 July 2006 (PDT) ::Okay, I'm a dummy. I thought NWNWiki was down, but the problem was on my side. The captcha seems to be working, because this wiki got a bunch of spam last night, but NWNWiki didn't get a single one. I'll implement it here as well. -- Alec Usticke 07:23, 18 July 2006 (PDT) *It seem to be working nicely. :) -- Pstarky 07:26, 18 July 2006 (PDT) ::The captcha is live on NWN2Wiki now. I'm sure the spammers will find a workaround eventually, but hopefully it'll be a long, long while. -- Alec Usticke 08:04, 18 July 2006 (PDT) Upload Files What is the max size you can upload? -- Pstarky 04:02, 30 July 2006 (PDT) :Ok I find out the limit is 20 MEGs. That helps. -- Pstarky 06:26, 30 July 2006 (PDT) :: Im tring to upload the PC User article and its 14 MEGs and for some reason its not working. Alec do you want to upload the file like we did with the Video? -- Pstarky 07:20, 30 July 2006 (PDT) :::Yeah, send them to me please. The upload limit on the wiki is 7 MB. I'm looking into increasing it, but it's a little complex, because my web host's default PHP build has that limit. I need to compile my own version of PHP if I want to change it. I'll probably tackle it someday; but, in the meantime, I setup a nwn2wiki.org directory to host larger files. (I've currently have about a gig of videos there). The downside right now is only I can upload larger files. So, long story short, yes, please send me the scans. :) -- Alec Usticke 07:31, 30 July 2006 (PDT) Ok I got around it. Im so use to working with larger files due to been in graphic arts/printing trade. I have saved it as a .jpg now and its just 3 MEG. YAY!!!. EDIT: I guess we hosing these files untill we get told otherwise? -- Pstarky 08:48, 30 July 2006 (PDT) :Thanks, Pstarky. I'm getting some weird errors with the image, so I'm going to try to re-upload it. -- Alec Usticke 09:30, 30 July 2006 (PDT) What about a rss feed? First of all, hello ;) I just registered to this wiki and hope i'll can help it as much as it will help me. I was wondering if it would be possible to have a rss feed of the recent changes of the wiki, just think it would be usefull. Maybe it's not the right place to ask, sorry but it's my first time on a wiki... And sorry for my english too, i hope there will be people here to correct it. Daffy 22:31, 26 January 2007 (PST) :We already have multiple RSS feeds. They're listed in the toolbox of each history page. You can subscribe to a feed for individual pages or one for the entire wiki ( in the navigation menu). -- Alec Usticke 08:50, 27 January 2007 (PST) ::Sorry :) Haven't seen it. Daffy 11:36, 27 January 2007 (PST) Dialog.tlk text dump It'd be useful to have this for the modding section (if not elsewhere), and so I can quickly search for any text from it for going through the spell descriptions in detail. How do you get the text dump? And could you upload the 1.04 one? :) Thanks! - Jasperre 13:21, 3 February 2007 (PST) : Sure. I use a program called talkdump to convert the dialog.tlk file to an ASCII file. The program is probably still available on NWVault. I'll convert and upload the 1.04 talk file. -- Alec Usticke 13:35, 3 February 2007 (PST) :Done: Media:Dialog.nwn2-p4.TLK.rar. There's a couple changes and a bunch of new stuff at the end. -- Alec Usticke 13:43, 3 February 2007 (PST) ::Thanks a lot! Actually no changes to anything (apart from some odd note; "Prestige classes may add additional prohibited schools. Any such restrictions are explained in prestige class descriptions." under each spell school) so oh well, heh. - Jasperre 16:22, 3 February 2007 (PST) The Script Directory I have found that its going to be necessary to protect the scripts in the directory, not doing so allows users to edit them and basically mess with the integrity of the script. I know for the most part we are trying not to do this, but I think for scripts it pretty much the only way to protect them. I have instituted a submission template policy so that the scripts can be added to the directory without worry of the others being messed up. I wanted to let you know why I had done so. WynterArwynRose 08:39, 13 March 2007 (PDT) :No problem. Good luck! -- Alec Usticke 17:49, 13 March 2007 (PDT) Community portal talk page maybe it's time to clean up or archive some of the posts/comments on the talk page of the community as it's at 34kb? (WARNING: This page is 34 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. <- taken from that page) While I don't have any problems others might. -- DM Yarrow 05:56, 26 March 2007 (PDT) :Sure, go for it. :) -- Alec Usticke 15:15, 29 March 2007 (PDT) ::I did this, since a few edits to the spam discussion took forever. - Jasperre 08:00, 13 April 2007 (PDT) :::Thanks Jasperre, i've been too busy to do it myself even though i asked if I could, dang work getting in the way :D -- DM Yarrow 18:02, 14 April 2007 (PDT) :::Yeah, thanks! :) -- Alec Usticke 14:56, 15 April 2007 (PDT) Plus signs and the great renaming Hello Austicke, any idea what is with the many anonymous users deleting plus signs semi-randomly off our pages? Some of them would be OK, but quite a few are more or less vandalism. Some form of new spam activity maybe? Also, figure we ought to do some renaming for various pages with multiple words all capital to fix them to the NWNWiki format of first capital only? GhostNWN 20:43, 9 July 2007 (PDT) :Yeah, those spam attempts sometimes mess up the pages. I'm working on getting us some better support so hopefully we can better fight those dirty rotten spammers. :As for the capitalization issue, I haven't looked at it in a bit. My preference was for lower case titles (unless proper noun), because I thought that was how Wikipedia did it. (Of course, with NWN, you still have a big debate on what's a proper noun. Spell names?) -- Alec Usticke 09:13, 18 July 2007 (PDT) ::Alright, will be handing out short term bans for inappripriate plus sign removal then. I agree with you on capitalization, but currently, as with the discussion at the Manual of Style page, we got most pages lowercased and all spell pages uppercased. NWNWiki has spells lowercased. GhostNWN 20:59, 18 July 2007 (PDT) Weird signing issue I've just left a welcome note at User_talk:TheHappyEater but for some reason my signing was put into the code format? When I went back to fix that (using show preview) doing anything would still result in that. Any idea what's causing this? Doesn't seem to happen on your page GhostNWN 09:24, 22 July 2007 (PDT) :Yeah, that is weird. I've seen it before too. Take a look at what I just added to the Sandbox. The code line occurs when a line starts with a space. That's what's happening. When I remove the space before the sig, it doesn't show as code. I think it only happens sometimes depending on where the line break is. -- Alec Usticke 10:53, 22 July 2007 (PDT) ::Yeah, just saw what you did in the box. Any chance that can be fixed? Seems rather unintuitive to automatically put everything into a code box by starting a line with a space. GhostNWN 22:19, 22 July 2007 (PDT) :::Well, that's wikicode, so I don't see it changing. Once we move to Wikia, we'll be on the latest software version, so hopefully we'll see some other improvements though. -- Alec Usticke 08:03, 23 July 2007 (PDT) Copyrighted images Austicke, Is there a policy on copyrighted images? All of the class pages have pictures which are copyrighted art and either need to be removed or some fair use reason put up, though I can't think of any. BTW- I am just waiting on the move to Wikia to create an account. I already have one there. 68.53.219.253 21:19, 7 August 2007 (PDT) :Yeah, if we have images that violate copyrights, it needs to be rectified. -- Alec Usticke 09:00, 8 August 2007 (PDT) ::Everyone of the class pages has an image from one of the books, which would be copyrighted, from my understanding. 68.53.219.253 18:42, 10 August 2007 (PDT) :::Do you ever do any review of the items actually flagged for deletion? I flagged the monk image for deletion due to copyright infringement before the move on 08/27/07 and it still has not been deleted or addressed for possible copyright. I only plan on working to improve this Wiki if there is actual effort to abide by the appropriate copyright regulations. If these were released as something that can be used for fan sites, then please correct me, but I don't think they were. Slavlin 19:03, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately, my knowledge of copyright issues is limited. I think we need an editor who can handle these issues. Perhaps that's you, Slavlin? Any suggestions? -- Alec Usticke 05:24, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I am not the best with it, but when it comes to the art like this, it does not count as fair use. Basically, what we would need to do is eliminate all images which cannot be found to have a release for use on things like fan sites. I looked at the NWN2 pages on Bioware's site and on Atari's site and could not find any released images. There might be some images on the Wizards of the Coast site though. Slavlin 03:38, 22 December 2007 (UTC) More Copyright Problems with Posts We're getting complaints again that people are posting materials from other web sites without getting permission first. In this case, we again have the problem that someone with an IP address of 64.81.110.215 is posting materials from the Thieve's Guild web site and also taking materials from sajin. Should we start blocking these pages and do a roll-back? The problem is getting pretty bad. -- Noran the Axe :Did you roll it back already? The only thing I see that user contributed is a link to some Mask of the Betrayer recipes. That's copyrighted by a fan web site? I would think Atari has the copyright on that, but perhaps this is an issue of credit rather than copyright? Unfortunately, I'm not an expert on the subject, but if a fan web site originally posted some game material, they certainly deserve credit. I think I already added a note to that affect in the past. It's still on the page. :Or am I missing the issue entirely? -- Alec Usticke 18:12, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::I've added a link to the bottom of the page for the credit. The link that was added to the Google page with the information is the problem. The google page seems to have been created by the poster. But he grabbed that information word-for-word from two other sources. We have to be careful with that because if he's not obtaining permissions (and he didn't because I was contacted by the other web sites about this), he's in violation of copyright laws here in the States. It is both a matter of credit as well as a matter of requesting permission to use materials. Yes, the core content belongs to Atari. But this guy didn't grab it from the game and format it himself. He grabbed it from other web sites and posted it without asking or giving credit. This link explains the copyright issue and why we need to be concerned with things like this: http://www.templetons.com/brad/copymyths.html -- Noran the Axe :::Thanks for the information, Noran. As I said, I'm ignorant of the legal issues involved. From your link, wouldn't #6 apply -- that this is a derivative work and Atari owns the copyright? :::Anyway, no matter who owns the content, you're absolutely right that we should seek permission and give credit when information is taken from elsewhere. That's just common courtesy. -- Alec Usticke 20:09, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I can't login? Hey this is WynterArwynRose, No matter what I do I can't login it keeps telling me that my password is wrong, even after I had it sent to me?!?!? Any Ideas? Thanks, Angel :Is this your first time trying to login since we've moved to Wikia or is it a recent problem? Is the problem just here (nwn2.wikia.com) or with nwn.wikia.com as well? Did you have a Wikia account with the same name before we moved? -- Alec Usticke 02:02, 24 October 2007 (UTC) First Login since move Yes this my first login since the move, but no I never had an account on here previously. So I'm not sure what the problem is. Angel :I don't know what the problem is either. Some account names were changed if they were duplicates http://nwn.wikia.com/wiki/NWNWiki_talk:Community_Portal/Wikia_move. For example, Angel would have been changed to NWN2-Angel if that name already existed. You can try that, but otherwise you'll need to contact Wikia support. Good luck. -- Alec Usticke 12:18, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Problem Reports Page long time, etc etc, heh anyhoo, just gone through the Problem Reports page and sorted a majority of them, the ones that are left are ones that need to be confirmed in game, as i felt with them just being ip user reports rather than named users reports they'd need confirmation first. DM Yarrow 23:01, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Nicely done. Thanks. -- Alec Usticke 15:28, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Greetings - but am I too late? Heh. Recently purchased NWN2 (and subsequently MotB) as a way to wean me off my nasty Guild Wars habit. Loving its close adherence to "proper" D&D rules, locations and bestiary. I also love game-related wikis, so I hastened to sign up for this one. Am I too late? Has interest in this game waned enough for this wiki to die? There seem to be very few edits made - heck, it never was a hive of activity, which is a shame. I don't consider myself a major wiki contributor, more of a wiki-gnome or (hnnnnggg!) a wiki-fairy. Link fixing, grammar fixing, typos - that's my field. Whatever the case, hi - it's nice to meet you :) --'Snog'rat 01:03, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Welcome, Snograt. Thanks for joining us. Yeah, it seems like the original NWN wiki is a little more active. Hopefully things will pick up with the new expansion being released soon. -- Alec Usticke 02:29, 3 September 2008 (UTC) wiki cleanup Hi! I'm Matt of the wastes and I'm a frequent wiki user. I'm here to ask you if you want help with your wiki. There's nothing wrong with it but I'm trying to get used to templates to I was wondering, would you like me to make templates for your wiki's mainpage? because your main page has a very messed up code. Just temporarily make me a sysop, don't worry i wont stuff up your wiki, and walah! I will make templates for your wiki. A little project. Please consider. Matt of the wastes 09:53, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, Matt. Thanks for the offer. Unfortunately, I haven't really been active on NWN2Wiki lately. I'm not sure which of the sysops are still involved, but your offer should probably be directed to one of them. -- Alec Usticke 02:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) bugs hey Austicke, I'm sorry i post this bug to you but i don't wanna mess up wikia pages and I'm not sure if this bug is still valid since I haven't installed expansions yet... [ My game IS fully patched though] Bug: - "Gloves of the Balanced Hands" is not giving the two-weapon fighting feat. Work around: Use toolset to copy the existing gloves make new gloves. Remove the not working "two-weapon fighting" bonus feat, and add the one that does work. The first "two-weapon fighting" bonus feat in the list works but the second seems invalid or broken. it's the ranger special feat??? I hope this is useful :) ---Pimpernell 00:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Block 95.148.16.54 Please block 95.148.16.54 for vandalizing Daegun Farlong. While you're at it, you might want to move it to Daeghun Farlong, the proper spelling. - Sikon 05:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see any edits by that IP on the page's history. -- Alec Usticke 11:43, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Eep, sorry, I meant 96.11.67.201. Specifically, this commit: http://nwn2.wikia.com/index.php?title=Daegun_Farlong&oldid=42415. - Sikon 02:23, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks. I blocked. -- Alec Usticke 02:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Dear Austicke, I would like to know if there's a way to avoid the treason of your companions in the finale, before the fight against Black Garius. Do either Qara or Sand have to betray the main character? 17:57, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I don't know if you or anyone else is still moderating this wiki but it seems like a lot of content has gone missing just recently. Any idea whats going on? NWN2PG (talk) 13:34, August 17, 2012 (UTC)